1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fan having a back-up power charging system, and more particularly to a self-powered hurricane and power outage fan including a DC motor, fan blade assembly mounted to the motor output shaft, plurality of batteries, AC to DC power converter, trickle charging circuit for maintaining or providing the charge on the batteries, switch for switching to DC power and low power back-up battery charge indicator.
2. Description of Related Art
Power is typically lost during and after a hurricane or powerful storm. As hurricanes and severe storms normally occur during the summer in sub-tropical regions, it becomes very hot after a hurricane without available power to run a fan or air conditioner. Fans known in the prior art do not include an auxiliary source of power or a reliable alternative source of power as contemplated by the instant invention. This is in part due to the fact that batteries lose power over long periods of use or no use. Accordingly, it would be desirable during such periods to have a fan with back-up battery power and the means to maintain its charge. Because having a full charge on the batteries when the power goes out would be desirable, it would be beneficial to have a battery powered fan that included an AC to DC converter that would supply power to a trickle charge circuit during use for keeping the batteries charged. As the background art fails to disclose a self-charging fan as contemplated by the instant invention, the need for such a device is readily apparent. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art.